Dexller
I'm likely to be working on this for some time, so it's not all to good right now. :Dexller is a young man with an exciting and strange past and life. His life started in an orphanage in Stormwind during reconstruction, ran away and lived on the streets during the time of the Stormwind Underground, before being forced from this life, transgendered, and went onto become a powerful mage and an expert on alteration magic. Back Story Early Life :Dexller started life to unknown parents, supposedly somewhere in Stormwind during early reconstruction from the Second War. He was brought to the orphanage as a baby, not even more than half a year old. His early childhood was pretty uneventful, he spent most of his time playing with the other orphans around the orphanage or off in the construction areas. When he was around four years old, he found a box turtle and took it as a pet, despite the rule against owning pets at the time. He named the turtle Speedy and kept it hidden in a shoe-box underneath his cot for a year. When he was around five, the orphanage bully discovered this pet, and stole it. This eventually led to a fist-fight, in which the current matron punished both of them and took away Speedy. Dex, angry and sadden, ran away from the orphanage later that day. Early Street Life :At the early age of five, Dex ran away from the orphanage. Instead of eventually giving up like many of the orphans who tried the same, Dex's stubbornness and anger towards the matron afforded him the willpower to remain on the streets, even when he was freezing, shoeless, and hungry. This went on for about half a year, and when Dex was around the age of six, he had a moment that would change his life forever. :Finally running across some good luck, he had managed to snatch a loaf of bread from a stall at the market. After managing to slip away into an alleyway in the canals, he was accosted by two Canal Rat gangsters (A minor group of thugs who plagued the canals). Dex didn't hand over his bread without a struggle, and ended up busting a bottle over one of their heads. This caused them to become angry, and pull a knife on him. Before he could be done in however, the two gangsters were attacked from behind by Zanithan, a half-dwarf boy not but a year older than Dex (Making him seven). Getting stabbed in the ass, coupled with this surprise in a dark alleyway, caused the two gangsters to flee. Zanithan, who had been stalking Dex for his bread before the Canal Rats showed up (Though he claimed otherwise), was the son of a deceased gang boss who's gang was recently wiped out by inter-gang violence that was in no short supply during the turbulant time of reconstruction. Zanithan was impressed with Dexller's tenacity in the face of the two gangsters, and took him under his wing (after collecting half the bread in fees of course.) :Zanithan wasted no time in breaking in Dex to street life, teaching him how to snatch and grab, break a lock, and sneak skillfully. By the time Dex was eight, he was an adept pickpocket, and was living comfortably on the streets with his mentor and friend Zanithan. Another large moment in Dex's life came at this point. One day when Zan and Dex were sitting on an improvised dock in the canals, going over the contents of a satchel they had stole off someone, they were attacked by a Canal Rat gangster, who was after their meager earnings. Panicking, Dex jerked a construction spike out of the dock's shoddy wood-work, and stabbed the gangster in the rib cage, piercing his lungs and killing him. The dead Canal Rat fell into the canals and sunk like a brick, while the two boys fled. Dex cried for hours on end after wards, and Zan was immensely jealous of Dex for killing a man before he had. :Not but a few months after this incident, the duo added a third member to their group, Dragenn, a former noble child who had been disowned after striking his mother back during a vicous "discipline" beating. Dex and Zan met Dragenn not a week after he had be kicked out of his home. Dragenn threw himself upon the duo's mercy, begging to be aided by the two street toughs. Zan, who had a long-standing distrust of nobles, was unwilling to take Dragenn in, but Dex managed to convince him to take the pitiful seven year old boy along. As Zan turned ten, and the Stormwind Underground began to take shape within the then stable city, he saw opportunity for him and his two cohorts. Back Alleys and the Stormwind Underground :As Zan turned ten, he saw opportunity for him and his friends in the fledgling Stormwind Underground. Moving the gang to the back alleys of Stormwind, away from the trouble of the Canal Rats and the Guards. The fledgling criminal underground was not the run of the mill that is typically. As time went on and the guards became more keen, and able to combat gang violence, crime moved into the unkempt back alleys and moved from inter-gang violence to hired bounties against other gangs. These varied from assassinations of a single person, to killing certain amounts of gangsters, to stealing from other gangs as well as smuggling items and the like. With no true weapons past improvised objects at their disposal, Zan started the group on simple delivery operations and thefts, while breaking the pampered Dragenn into street life. As income filtered in, the group bought weapons to start on the more serious jobs. Zan stuck with daggers, which his father had taught him to use before he was killed. Dex chose to use swords, and eventually refused to use any other sort of weapon if he didn't have to. Dragenn went through numerous weapons, much to Zan's chagrin, but eventually managed to settle on a simple ax. :While the group tried to remain neutral among the gangs, as was common among unaffiliated street toughs, but eventually they began to lean towards the Welshin Family. The Welshin Family was less of a criminal organization and more of a community watch, their main intent to keep their families safe, regardless of if it broke the law or not. While the trio remained unaffiliated, they became good friends with the don's son, and were often called upon by them when a job was open. Category:Alliance Category:Human Category:Alliance Mage